


Apple pie

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apple Pie, Crack, Food, For funsies, Gen, but they are, they're in love but its not explicit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve loves apple pie and, guess what, so does Bucky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Apple pie

Apple pie was his favourite. Since basically forever, Steve could be convinced into anything and everything by offering a tantalising slice of pie at him.

Which was why the Avengers Tower didn’t permit any apple pie within its premises. With the serum’s effect in his body, Steve was a bloodhound when it came to his favourite dessert.

Bucky, unaware of both Steve’s new habit and the ban in place, brought a full pie up to the communal kitchen. Even though he doubted anyone could make an apple pie even close to rivalling Sarah Rogers’s, it couldn’t be that bad.

Unfortunately for Bucky, things weren’t going to go according to his plan. As soon as Bucky exited the elevator, dressed in his Pikachu pyjamas with a plastic bag hanging from his left hand, containing a box with an apple pie, his fate was sealed.

The kitchen was fairly empty, all things considered. Sam and Natasha were pouring over a cookbook at a table and Burce was waiting for his coffee in his yellow robe. There was no sight of Steve anywhere.

“Hey guys,” Bucky said, strolling over to the island counter and unwrapping the pie.

"What you got there, Frosty?" Tony asked as he drew closer to the kitchen, an oil-stained cloth in hand.

"Apple pie,” Bucky announced proudly, barely paying attention to how all movement in the room halted.

“Whaーwhat?” Banner spluttered, almost dropping his treasured coffee like a lifeline.

“You can’t, you can’t have that here. Can he?” Bruce directed his question at Tony.

“Nope.” Tony tried to take Bruce’s coffee cup before drawing his hand back as Banner slapped it absentmindedly.

“Exactly!”

“Uh, why?” Bucky placed his hands on the counter and rested against it.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Because your lover boyー”

“Is that pie?!” Steve appeared seemingly out of nowhere, startling Bruce into almost dropping his cup again.

“Uh,” Bucky furrowed his brows in confusion. “Yeah, apple.”

Bucky heard countless groans from the room's inhabitants, not understanding that they signalled his doom.

Steve’s eyes, when Bucky looked up to them, were shining.

“Apple pie?” Steve grinned at him.

“Um, yeah.”

“Give me.” Steve reached out to the box with both hands.

When Bucky raised it above his head, tilting his body to get it further from Steve, a savage sound escaped the blond as he straightened his stance.

“Bucky, give me the damned pie.” Steve carefully enunciated every word.

“NO, fuck off Rogers,” Bucky snarled back.

“Buck, you have one last chance. Give me the pie and we can end this as friends.”

Steve and Bucky stared each other down before Bucky leaned in and sneered. “No.”

And that’s when Steve let out a cry and tackled Bucky.

Half an hour later, the Avengers Tower communal kitchen was free of super soldiers and pie. Bucky and Steve, after their scuffle over pie, had been banished to their floor by Banner after a few too many glasses broke under the pressure of two grown super soldiers.

“At least we got the pie,” Bucky said, digging into his half of the apple pie.

Steve only grunted, mouth already full of pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know. My brain is like a sewage system and this is just what got dumped in the local river.


End file.
